Omedeto gozaimasu Ichigo!
by esmeraldaxx200
Summary: 2 Drabbles Dedicados al cumpleaños de Ichigo para un concurso en el Foro Stop Rain
1. Bajo la Nieve

**Bueno... este es mi primer Drabble xD lo hice para un concurso para el doro de STOP RAIN :) les recomiendo que entren! y se inscriban hay cosas demasiado geniales... ICHIRUKIS! :D**

Bueno.. espero que les guste ;)

* * *

Bajo la nieve

Eran las 7:01 p.m. del 15 de julio. Ella esperaba debajo de un árbol enorme lleno de nieve, pues en esos instantes nevaba…

-Maldito… -suspira- Quedamos 7:00 en punto y ya paso un minuto –sopla para calentar sus manos.

Mientras el tiempo pasa un agitado peli naranja corre a toda prisa y es que es obvio que corras cuando quedaste con alguien a una hora dada y se te olvide por completo.

-Que tonto soy –corre mientras esquiva a la gente – olvidarme de que ella me espera y en este clima quizás hasta se enferma –de solo pensarlo corre aun más rápido y es que no sale de su cuerpo y salta o usa el shumpo por que se olvido su fullbring antes de salir.

Mientras ella espera, saca de su bolsillo un regalo, algo que ni ella esperaba comprarle a él… y es que se acaba de dar cuenta de sus sentimientos pero no sabe que dirá él, siempre le parecio que esta atraído por inoue después de todo ella lo tiene todo… ¿verdad?

-Creo que no vendrá… -en ese momento es sacada de sus pensamientos y escucha su nombre a lo lejos.

-¡RUKIA! –grita sin dejar de correr -¡RUKIA!

Sus ojos se iluminan, no la dejo plantada y es que si lo hacia él se lamentaría… pero también dañaría el indefenso corazón de la morena

-¡Fresa Estupida! –grita -¿Por qué demonios te demoraste tanto?

-Lo lamento Rukia… -la miro triste- es solo que… mi padre empezó a relatar una largaaaa historia y yo me quede dormido –rasca su cabeza

-Como sea… -voltea y lo mira de reojo- Toma –le entegra el regalo que llevaba en sus manos- Feliz Cumpleaños fresa

-Rukia… -mientras seguía nevando ichigo abria su regalo –Esto… Rukia… no tenías porque –sonrío y la abrazó.

-I… Ichigo –se sorprende del abrazo y se sonroja y termina correspondiendo al abrazo

-Vamos a casa Rukia –le sonríe y le coge la mano –A nuestra casa

-Sí… vamos –sonríe, en ese momento aparece Urahara y los sorprende

-Oh tortolitos –ríe- ¿Qué tal una foto?

-…-ambos se miraron -¿Dé donde demonios apareciste?

-Eso ya no importa… -sonríe- Vamos una foto para los tortolos

-Deja de llamarnos así –se enoja rukia

-¿Por qué? –voltea y se sonroja un ojimiel.

-…-se sorprende –Pues por que no lo somos… Tonto –se sonroja

-Entonces… -se voltea y la agarra de la cintura mientras la nieve sigue cayendo alrededor de ellos- ¿Quieres ser mi enamorada Kuchiki Rukia? –la abraza

-Fresa… -corresponde al abrazo –Sí –sonríe y ambos se miran

Acercan sus rostros y sellan su amor en un tierno y cálido beso

Mientras Urahara aprovecha y toma una foto de los tortolos besándose debajo de un árbol mientras sigue nevando.

* * *

**DEJEN UN REVIEW! :D**


	2. Cuidado con lo que regalas

**Este es el segundo drabble xD Espero les guste ;)**

* * *

**14 DE JULIO**

Caminaba de un lado a otro, pensando en un regalo, al día siguiente Ichigo cumpliría sus 18 años y ella sin saber que regalarle.

-Demonios… ¿Qué le regalo? –se sienta en el sofá e Ishiin aparece.

-Rukia-chan ¿Qué te sucede? –se agacha a su altura y le pregunta con una sonrisa.

-Bueno… yo -suspira- No sé que regalarle a ichigo –agacha la cabeza

-Pues… yo sé que puedes regalarle –sonríe- Créeme le encantara y además va a acorde a su edad –le guiña un ojo

-¿Enserio? –Sonríe –bueno… -lo duda pues sabe que él es algo pervertido –Bueno que puedo perder –suspira  
**  
15 DE JULIO  
**  
Se levantaba lentamente de la cama y baja a la sala

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! –gritan sus hermanas y su padre.

-Felicidades Ichi-nii –lo abraza y le da una carta

-Te quiero Onii-chan –lo abraza y le regala un pastelito hecho por ella que dice:  
" Te quiero"

-Gracias Chicas –les acaricia el pelo

-¡Feliz Día Hijo! – intenta darle una patada.

-Gracias padre –esquiva rápidamente- ¿Mi regalo?

-Eso… se lo dejo a mi tercera hija –sonríe burlonamente.

-¿Eh? –suspira y mira a todos lados –Por cierto… ¿Dónde esta Rukia?

-Ichigo –lo llaman y él voltea – Feliz cumpleaños Fresa –le sonríe

-Gracias Rukia –sonríe y piensa si debería hablarle sobre lo que dijo su padre o simplemente ignorarlo

-¿Qué pasa? –Lo mira pero no encuentra respuesta del ojimiel –Si es sobre tu regalo pues…-duda – Hoy durante todo el día haré todo lo que me pidas –sonríe pero en el fondo no sabe si esa es una buena idea… menos si fue idea del padre de ichigo.

-¿Enserio? –Se sorprende –Bueno… creo que es un buen regalo –le desordena el pelo –Hazme un café –sonríe

-Fresa estúpida –susurra y va a hacerle un café

Pasa el día e Ichigo le ordena varias cosas a Rukia. Mientras ella obedece él va al baño y de pronto escucho la voz de su Hollow interno: Goichi.

-Hola mi Rey –ríe

-No puede ser… ¡TÚ! –Trata de ignorarlo pero cae inconsciente –Maldición… esto es… -aparece en su subconsciente.

-Bueno mi rey, solo quería decirte que no puedes desaprovechar esta hermosa oportunidad –sonríe- ¡PIENSALO!… Ella a tu disposición… solo para ti –sonríe- Para ti…

Después de ese encuentro Ichigo pensó en eso -Solo… para mí- se sorprendió por lo que estaba pensando –Cállate - Llegó la noche e ichigo se fue a bañar y se dirigió a su cuarto encontrándose con rukia en la puerta.

-¿Necesitas algo? Se acaba el día –lo mira despreocupada

-Si… entra al cuarto –sonríe pícaramente y ella sin quejarse entra -¿Qué deseas?

-…-_Hazlo mi rey… hazlo –_le susurra Ogichi. –Quiero… que seas mía –Rukia se sorprende y se sonroja fuertemente.

-De que… -no termino su frase pues la beso fugazmente

-Simplemente Obedece –la sigue acariciando, besando y ella cae rápidamente en el juego.

Esa noche no durmieron y por un tiempo no cruzaron palabra, para que finalmente se declaren formalmente ENAMORADOS.

* * *

**Lo lamento jajajaja creo que ni ami me gusto mucho este drabble xD necesitaba más palabras pero solo son 500 para un drabble D: xD (Y)**

**Gracias por la correción Archer-kun :) **

- Pobre esmeralda, aunque... quedó bien así -ríe

-Callate Rukia -se enoja

-Que hacen ustedes aqui? -se sorprende -Vayan a hacer sus cosillas ... jajajajaja mentira ´-ríe

-...- se sonrojan -TSK ... -se van enojados pero agarraditos de las manos

-Jajaja ese par... nunca cambian -se toma su vaso de yogurt de fresa con cereal de chocolate

dejen reviewwws xD


End file.
